Wire bound or spiral bound notebooks have been on the market for many years. Conventionally, the wire bound notebook includes a pair of separate cover members which include wire receiving holes or perforations along their inner edges and along the inner edges of loose leaf sheets bound into the notebook. The wire is wound helically through the registered perforations of the discrete cover members and those of the pad of paper.
The present invention relates to wire bound notebook products and their method of manufacture and particularly to improvements therein which constitute a significant departure from the typical spiral bound notebook with respect to several aspects of their construction. Firstly, the product constitutes a combination file folder with storage pocket and notebook. Secondly, the cover is formed from a unitary die-cut sheet material which may be a relatively light weight, flexible stock and not the heavier cardboard stock usually employed in such notebook covers. Thirdly, the cover sheet is scored or creased and perforated in such a manner that a reinforced multi-ply hinge construction is achieved.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a spiral bound notebook having a multiply sheet material along the spiral bound hinge area of the product.
Another object of this invention is to provide a notebook of the above type which is formed from a creased and folded unitary cover sheet material.
A further object of this invention is to provide a notebook of the above type which includes an inner storage pocket and an outer closure flap.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing a spiral bound notebook of the above type.